Madeline Again
by thesadderbutwisergirl
Summary: A one shot story loosely based around Seth Macfarlane's experience about 9/11. After missing his plane, Seth realizes life is too short and phones ex-girlfriend to make amends. Parts of this story have the potential to distress/upset some readers.


**Madeline Again.**

**Warning: This story is loosely based around Seth Macfarlane's experience about 9/11. Parts of this story have the potential to distress/upset some readers. **

Seth had missed his flight, but this wasn't the first time. He was stuck at an airport in Boston after spending the past few days giving guest lectures at RISD. Since Family Guy had taken off, he was one of its most famous alums. But after over sleeping and getting to the airport late his flight was already closed and minutes from take-off. He was now stranded at the airport with a splitting headache waiting for another flight.

Seth dozed off waiting for his new flight to be called. He awoke abruptly to the sound of panic and chaos. He glanced over at the nearest TV which showed the Twin Towers in New York up in smoke. People were crying and Seth didn't know what to do, so he watched the TV in disbelief as the second plane hit. His eyes widened in shock and he clasped a hand over his mouth when he heard the news presenter announce that flight 11 was one of the flights that hit.

He got up and walked to the nearest bar.

'Hey I know it's early, but any chance I could get a shot of Jack Daniels? That was my flight!' Seth said to the bartender.

'Sure here you go. It's on us.' He said pushing a generous measure towards Seth.

He downed it in one and pulled out his phone and dialled his parent's number. It took 20 minutes, but Seth finally managed to get his parents on the phone. They all cried in relief when he told them he was ok. But then his mother said something that made his stomach sink: 'I hope Maddie is ok. She's still living in New York, isn't she?'

'Oh my God!' Seth hung up rather suddenly and he frantically began dialling Madeline Reynolds's phone number.

Madeline, or Maddie as people called her, was Seth's first girlfriend and first love. They began dating him high school and were the golden couple. They loved each other so much and everyone thought they were solid as a rock. Seth's family had half expected her to become their daughter in law at one point, and Seth thought she was the one. This was why everyone was so shocked when they broke up during Seth's final year at RISD. Maddie had moved to New York to study theatre arts at NYU and had decided to stay there while he moved to LA. Their break up had been heart breaking for them both, but Seth always thought about her. And now the thought that she was in danger terrified him.

'For fuck's sake come on! Pick up!' Seth cursed as her phone went through to voicemail for the third time in a row. He was panicking now. True, the pair hadn't spoken since their break up 5 years ago, but Madeline was Seth's first love. He had tried his hardest to forget about her, but when it didn't work with another woman, Maddie would come back to his mind. He still assumed they would end up back together, but now he was having doubts, but for different reasons.

After pacing a while, he sat back down and put his head in his hands. He tried calling her multiple times, but it was no use. Seth was beginning to fear the worst.

He kept glancing at the TV hoping to catch a glimpse of her strawberry blonde hair amidst the crowds. He broke out in a cold sweat as the towers collapsed. The grey clouds of dust combined with the screams of petrified people made him panic.

He was persistent though and dialled her number every few seconds even though couldn't get through. He was almost crying with frustration. He was still in the airport and he had been trying to get hold of her for almost 3 hours.

Seth kept calling her, determined not to leave the airport until he had spoken to her or until his battery had run out. The phone rang several times, and then suddenly her familiar voice answered.

'Hello?'

Seth paused for a second before answering her. 'Maddie?' he whispered.

'Seth? Is that you?' She whispered back.

Seth's face crumpled as tears left him. 'Oh thank God! I've been trying to call you for hours. Are you ok?'

'Yes I'm fine.' She sniffed before sobbing.

'Are you sure? Is everyone ok there? What about your brother?'

'It was horrible Seth. There was so much chaos and I couldn't get through to Alex and I couldn't find him.'

'Where is he now?' a lump came to Seth's throat, hoping Maddie hadn't lost her brother.

'He's sleeping now. He came back here after he could get through the crowds.'

'Thank God!' Seth sighed with relief. 'I'm so glad you're alright. I was so worried about you.'

'Are you ok?' she asked.

'Yeah. Well I'm hanging in there, given the situation.'

Maddie paused for a second. 'Yeah it must have looked scary watching it on the TV.'

'Well I've had a lucky escape let's put it that way.'

'What do you mean?' Maddie asked.

It dawned on Seth he hadn't mentioned he was on her side of the country. 'I've been in Boston for the week. I was meant to be going back to LA this morning and was supposed to be on one of the planes that crashed this morning. Flight 11.'

Maddie choked. 'What?'

'I missed it by about 10 minutes.'

He heard Maddie sob loudly. 'Why did you miss it?'

'I was out a bar late last night and overslept this morning so I missed it. That and the travel agent told me the wrong time.' He heard Maddie continue to cry over the phone.

'Seth, were you drunk last night?'

'Yeah. And I had a really bad hangover this morning.'

'Ok, I don't care what people say about your drinking anymore: Do not stop!'

Seth tried to laugh but his emotions were starting to get the better of him as he heard Maddie continue to cry. 'Sweetheart don't worry, I'm ok. And so are you. Everything is fine now.'

'I can't believe a hangover saved your life.' Maddie said through her tears.

The pair went silent over the phone for a few minutes while they just listened to each other breath and cry with relief. Seth suddenly realised they both could have died today and lost each other for good and he knew he had to admit how he felt about her. Hearing her speak again only made it clearer to him. Unbeknownst to Seth, Maddie was thinking exactly the same.

'Maddie? Are you still there?'

'Yes I'm here.'

'I still love you, you know? I've never stopped loving you. And I know I shouldn't have waited until now to tell you, but-'

'I still love you too.' Maddie cut his sentence off, desperately declaring her love for him.

'I have to see you. When can I see you?'

'Whenever you like!'

'Ok, I'm coming now.'

'Now?'

'Yes! Baby I just have to see you now! I'll be with you soon.'

Seth hung up the phone and ran outside. It took a while but he managed to hail a cab. All planes had been grounded so he had to go to a train station, but the trains were also limited. None were going to New York. It was going to be days until he got to her. He changed several times and got various trains, cabs, buses, literally anything to get him closer to her. It cost him a lot to get from Boston to New York, but that didn't stop him. He needed to see Maddie. At this point, money no longer mattered.

Finally he got on a train that went right into New York. It took 2 days but he was amazed he was actually able to get into the city at all. He stepped out as the night was closing in and even on the other side of the state, he could see the devastation. ('That could have been me.' He thought) He quickly pushed the thought to the back of his mind and ran to Maddie's apartment. She lived in the same building since she moved there and Seth remembered everything about it. He buzzed the bell on the outside of the building.

'Yeah?' her soft voice answered.

'It's me.' Seth heard nothing back except a gasp and what sounded like a door opening. For a while he heard nothing and panicked again. But then there she was. She looked even more beautiful than he remembered. Running down the stairs, she pushed the door open and threw herself into Seth's arms. Seth put his arms around her and held her with all of his strength. They cried into each other's shoulders, feeling utter relief. There was a moment where they could have lost each other and Seth realised that he couldn't stop himself any longer.

Seth put a hand on her cheek, leant forward and kissed her lips. Maddie kissed him back, gently at first, but she soon allowed him to kiss her harder. She put her arms around him and pulled him in close, but no matter how tight she held him, they would never be close enough. They wanted more of each other.

'I love you babe.' Seth murmured against her lips.

'I know. I love you too.'

The pair practically melted against each other as they kissed again. It was deeper and more passionate than they could ever remember. Seth held Maddie and knew he never wanted to let her go. They went upstairs and made love, remembering each other's bodies and pleasures. This was where they were both meant to be. This was where they wanted to stay.

Seth spent the night in Maddie's embrace. If they could both spend the rest of their lives as they were at that moment in time, they would have. Despite the circumstances, they still had separate lives, and probably wouldn't get back together immediately. But for that moment, they relished in holding each other, confirming their love and sleeping as one. They were lucky to be alive and were safe in each other's arms.

_(In memory of those who were not as lucky.)_


End file.
